In The Office
by MynameisInu
Summary: Hermione was tired of walking in on her boss with women. How far will she go to make him wither in his chair and teach him a much needed lesson. ONESHOT! R&R! HermioneXDraco.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have been working on this really random one shot for months now. I meant for it to just be a short one night write but I wanted it to be longer. I really hope you all like it. If not…it's okay I can deal with that. But still I would love if you reviewed to tell me what you think of it. I get my power from you guys. **_

**In the Office.**

One day just like any other, Hermione Granger decided that she wanted to seduce that one wizard that would never go for her. Draco Malfoy. She had worked under him for almost a year now and she was sick of it. She wanted him to squirm in his chair as she teased him with her body. It was going to be her new pet project. Hermione had walked in on Draco fucking more then one woman and she was going to get even with his sorry ass.

It was still dark with she awoke, it would take time to look good enough to get Draco up over a muggle-born. With care, Hermione picked out her day one outfit. She figured that it would get sexier as the days went on but today she would take it easy today. Hermione carefully chose a black pin stripped jacked she had made special for her a few months ago. It hugged all the right curves and fastened just under for boobs. A maroon button down unbuttoned enough to see her ample cleavage pouring out of her favorite black lace push-up bra. The skirt matched the pin stripped jacket, falling just to her mid thigh. High enough to make them look but low enough to keep them wondering. She adorned her eyes with just a touch of make-up to make her eyes pop. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a fancy up do. And to top it all off Hermione chose a sexy pair of 4 inch strappy heals to lengthen her legs. Her watch ticked 6:00 am and it was time to leave for work.

Overall it was a slow day in the office. Draco had come in late, so Hermione's morning of seducing him was gone.

"Granger!" She herd him yell from the other side of his door. Hermione made an act of walking in smoothly but not acting any different. When he looked up from the paperwork on his desk, she saw his eyes widen slightly, sweep over her body and then return to her face. "I need you to find the files for the Ashford meeting today. That asshole is bound to look over all the paperwork before he agrees to combine forces."

"Right away Mr. Malfoy" Hermione has a light smirk on her face when she turned and walked slowly out of the office. She could feel his eyes glued to her ass as she walked away. When she turned to close the door, she looked at him just in time to see the man drop his gaze and shook his head as if he was trying to get a thought out of his head. The rest of the day was slow and Draco seemed to avoid Hermione at all costs but at the end of the day they were the last two out of the building. Hermione had taken off her jacket and unbuttoned another two buttons so her bra was showing from under her shirt. She figured that he would be long gone already but when the elevator doors opened and he was standing here Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
"I thought you had gone home already." Her voice was strong but sweet as she spoke to him.

"Yeah…I did but I forgot something in my office" He had not moved to get off the elevator and she had not stepped in. Draco's eyes swept her again stopping on the exposed flesh of her chest. The doors began to close and that brought Draco back from his stare. Hermione stopped the door from closing and stepped in as he passed her and stepped out.

"Good night Granger" his voice was rough but he walked away without a backwards glance. Hermione sighed contently and flooed home.

The next morning came bright and early and Hermione choose another outfit that played with the eyes but showed just enough skin. This time it was a beige suit with a tasteful white undershirt with the first 5 buttons undone, the skirt fell two inches above the one before it. A bit of make up and she was ready for work.

Draco was in a foul mood when she arrived that morning. The entire woman population of the office gave her a look of pity as she walked down the hall but the men in the halls simply stopped and stared, mouths agape.

"Granger!" Malfoy's voice screamed from his office but Hermione just smiled and walked in.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione crossed her arms, pushing her breasts together and out of her shirt, and stood with her legs apart, heals on the floor. Draco looked up and stalled for a moment before yelling again.

"I got a call this morning from Ashford this morning. He doesn't think that I am a worthy enough leader for him to combine companies. That fucker doesn't know what he is missing not joining me." Draco threw his pen across the room and proceeded to stare at the ample cleavage Hermione was displaying.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing, I just needed someone to shout at." He didn't look at her face as he spoke again. His eyes wandered lower to her legs and she could see his mind thinking about it. Hermione walked to Draco's desk and leaned down next to him to whisper in his ear softly.

"I will give Ashford a call today and convince him that you are a worthy man to…" she leaned down farther giving Draco's eyes a clear view down Hermione's shirt

"Merge with" Draco didn't answer until Hermione straightened up and looked down at him.

"Yeah" he said in a small voice looking straight forward "Do that" Hermione smirked and grabbed the pile of papers sitting on the desk. As she walked out Draco called to her. "Your attire is not suitable for work."

"But you like it..." she turned and smirked "Don't you?" and then she was gone.

The rest of the day Draco didn't leave his office nor did anyone hear from him. Hermione went about her work as usual with more then a few guys following her.

Hermione went home smiling that night but she wasn't ready to sleep yet. Undressing from her suit, Hermione changed into a tight pair of dark blue hip huggers and a white lace button front corset top. Letting her hair fall over her shoulders and tickle her neck and shoulders, she applied just a bit of make up and apperated to The Potter house.

"Ginny" Hermione hollered when she walked into the house. "We're going out" she smiled as her friend walked around the corner with little James on her hip.

"I can't. I have to watch James" she looked Hermione's outfit up and down.

"Isn't that wonderful husband of yours home?"

"Yes but…" she started to stall.

"Then Harry is going to watch James and we are going to party like we did the day after you turned 17" Harry rounded the corner just as Hermione said this.

"What happened at this wild party?" He asked taking James from Ginny's arms.

"Nothing you don't already know dear" she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Go out Gin, you owe it to your self." Harry tickled the boy in his arms.

"Are you sure? James is teething."

"He is my son; we will be fine for just one night." Harry pushed Ginny away when she tried to take James back. "No, you are going to leave this house and go have fun." He got in close to her ear and whispered "Then come home and have some real fun." A bright blush covered Ginny's cheeks.

"Alright we will go out." It took only a few minutes for Ginny to be nearly as hot as Hermione was. Harry had to be restrained from jumping his wife before they left.

If anyone knew how to have a good time, it was Hermione. She could dance the night away and still work the next morning. Ginny was always the one who wanted to go home early and got drink easier. In the first five minutes, Hermione was lost in the crowd and found with sexy guys arms doing who knows what to her body. Ginny was content to sit at the bar and drink.

"Gin, come on, dance with me." She turned to mutter in the gingers ear. "Just like when we were in school" Ginny blushed again but stood and followed Hermione to the floor. The two reached the middle of the dance floor and it all started. Ginny grinded her smaller body into Hermione's, in turn she placed one hand just above Ginny's low rider pants and the other grabbed her breast. Suddenly, Hermione could feel another body grinding into her backside, happily she grinded back. Ginny turned to face her best friend, grabber her shoulder with one hand and threw the other over her head as she bent over backwards, pressing her sex into Hermione's. A few people stopped to watch the display being put on by these two. Ginny came up and kissed Hermione's lips softly. The man behind Hermione bent to kiss her neck. Smiling, she turned to look upon the man dancing with her.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked when she looked up at him.

"Well good evening Draco. I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight."

"Its Thursday, you know I always go out on Thursdays." He took a step back from her but Hermione closed the distance again.

"Well since you're here" she threw one arm over his shoulder and raised her knee to his hip. "Dance with me" she could feel his erection pressing against her sex as she raised her hips to meet his. "We're not at work. It's just one dance." She moved her hips again and Draco rolled his eyes back.

"One dance." Hermione smirked and they danced.

For the next week, Hermione continued to taunt her boss with her ever reveling outfits. Draco was reaching wits end. Every moment Hermione's outfits flashed in his mind. No matter the woman he was with, Hermione's face showed up in his mind.

All hell broke lose when the day of the Ashford meeting arrived. Hermione was in one of her carefully chosen outfits and she planned to raise every man in that room with her appearance.

"Hermione, their here" the mail man of the office informed her quickly as he passed by. Smoothing her mini pin stripped skirt and straitening the business corset she wore, Hermione stood, ready to make her grand entrance. A group of all men was standing huddled together, talking when she met them.

"Good morning gentlemen. If you would follow me this way, we can get this meeting started." At that moment every eye was locked on her but most were to polite to say anything to her. Everything was still for a moment until someone in the group let out a long whistle.

"Right, let's go men." The leader of the group stressed and followed Hermione to the meeting room where Draco was waiting. Everyone had taken their seats, eyes still glued to the ample cleavage Hermione was displaying. "We are here gentlemen, to discuss the merging of our two great companies. The leader of Malfoy, inc. Mr. Malfoy and the leader of Ashford co., Mr. Ashford." Hermione took her seat to the left of Draco and pulled out her writing pad to take notes. It was at least another half minute before anyone spoke. Draco couldn't help look at her, sitting so close to him. More then anything in the world, he wanted to bend her over this table and fuck her hard for dressing the way she was. Only half his mind was on the meeting and by the end of it, Ashford had agreed to combine their companies.

"Draco" Hermione walked into his office just as the last person on the floor, left leaving only her and Draco. "I thought we should celebrate getting Ashford at last." The plan that Hermione had was coming to a close and she was hoping to go out with a blast. In her hands Hermione had a bottle of champagne and two tall glasses.

"Sure, sounds good." He was turned around partly as he spoke. "What are you playing at Granger?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione poured the bubbly drink.

"Dressing the way you have been? I have known you since you were 11 and never have I seen so much of you" he took the glass without taking his eyes away.

"Maybe I felt like changing. That happens sometimes." She lowered her voice slightly and slipped from her glass.

"There had to be a plan behind it" Draco leaned forward and eyed her again.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you wither in your chair as you looked at me" Hermione smirked.

"I have never done that"

"Not yet." Hermione set her glass down and began to unbutton her top.

"You are still in your work place and this is highly unapproved." Draco began to rise from his chair but Hermione pushed him back.

"I have watched as you fucked who knows how many women. I am going to show you what it feels like to wither in your chair and get nothing." She licked the side of his face and straddled his hips. Returning to undoing her top, Hermione enjoyed how Draco's eyes watched each movement until the corset fell from her body leaving just her lacy bra. He raised a hand to touch but was slapped by her.  
"Remember you are getting nothing from this." Her evil look deeping, Hermione moved to sit on Draco's desk and put her heals on either side of his chair. Grabbing her wand quickly, she cast a spell binding Draco's hand to his chair. "Enjoy the show." Another flick of the wand, the desk was clear. Without taking her eyes off Draco, Hermione unzipped her skirt tossing it aside. Only in her panties, she sat up on her knees putting one hand on her breast and one on her sex.

"Oh I'm so hot Draco. I wish you could feel it" she rubbed circles over her underwear, moaning as she did so. "Oh that feels good." Her other hand gripped her breast tightly. Slowly Hermione slipped her hand into her panties and taunted the blond even more. "Oh god, my pussy is tight. It needs a good hard cock to fill it." Climbing from the deck, she moved to rub her sex over the large bulge in Malfoy's robes. "Oh fuck Draco. You're a big boy" Draco moaned out loud as he bucked his hip to attempt to release some of his pressure but Hermione simply smiled and sat back on the desk. "You've been a bad boy so you only get to watch." She reached behind and unsnapped her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. Softly making circles around her nipple, she moaned softly again. Her hand trailed down her stomach and into her panties, which she removed slowly. Draco could see her hand working in rough circles as the naked woman pleasured herself to his enlarged cock. It wasn't to long until he was humping the air, trying to alleviate his very hard penis. Hermione's fingers pumped faster in and out of her own sex. The closer she got the louder her moans and screams of pleasure became. One last scream and Hermione lay panting on Draco's desk. She stood on shaky legs and leaned over her boss.

"Good night Draco" and kissed his cheek. "Hope you enjoyed the show" quickly she gathered her clothes, putting them on again. She took one last sip of the long forgotten champagne and walked from the room, only removing the spell as she walked from the room.

Hermione was nearly to the lifts when she remembered her note pad was still in the meeting room. Sure that Draco would still be fucking his hand; a quick trip back would go unnoticed. She rounded the corner into the meeting room and saw a very angry Draco waiting for her.

"What you just did was uncalled for and wrong."

"I was teaching you a lesson." She turned on her charm again.

"Now you will get a lesson from me." Draco pushed her smaller frame against the glass and slipped two fingers into her slick sex. "Still ready for me" he hissed in her ear. Draco undid his pants and released his cock. With a deep purple head, he was more then ready. Forcefully, he turned them around to press Hermione's face onto the wood of the table. Pushing her panties aside, Draco slipped his cock in roughly but Hermione moaned loudly at the action. "Fuck, so tight" with quick thrusts Draco hit all the right places at once with his overly large sex. He held her hands behind her back with one hand and the other snaked around the pull at her hardened cult. Hermione's screams got louder.

"Oh fuck me harder. Make me your bitch" she screamed and Draco was more then happy to grant her request. He slapped her ass hard, leaving a handprint. Draco grunted loudly when he felt his balls tighten and his seed squirt with such force into Hermione, she screamed with her second orgasm of the night. Draco slapped her ass again before he pulled out. "You can leave now." He was out of breath as he fixed himself and left the room.

**Three days later **

Each department head met Monday morning with Draco. Hermione had spent the whole weekend thinking about how this would affect her work and Monday was the test.

"Did everyone get my memo?" Draco asked looking everywhere but at Hermione.

"I didn't get one" Hermione spoke up knowing nothing about what he was talking about.

"I have a copy here" Draco handed her a paper with a small handwritten sentence on it.

'_You are to come to dinner tonight. Wear nothing, you won't need it' _Just reading it made Hermione blush. This is not what she thought would happen after she fucked her boss just days ago.

**Nine Hours Later **

Draco had her pinned to the table as he ate various foods from her body. Now and then he would slip food from his mouth to hers.

"Why are you doing this?" she had asked when she arrived.

He got real close and whispered "You told me to make you my bitch. Wish granted."

**And there is where I will end this. I know it's not like the best story but I think it had some funny parts. I don't really care if you guys like it or not (but I hope you do). I am going to put it up anyways. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: 6 Months Later

**I guess I am going to work on writing a chapter two to _In the Office_. Some asked for it and I am feeling in the mood to write some smut. Hope you enjoy.**

Half a year had passed since that first night in the office and ever since the Hermione Granger had been fucking grounds with her boss Draco Malfoy. She could have stopped it, in fact he had given her every chance to say no and stop their little tisk, but she liked it to much to stop. What she got from him was great sex when ever she wanted without the messy love junk getting in the way. Some weeks what they did was daily but some weeks when everyone would go home on time they would hardly talk to each other. Both knew what this deal included and the limitations it had. They worked together better then ever before and she even got a raise.

"Are you coming tonight" Draco had called Hermione into his office.

"I sure hope so." She answered striding over her his desk and spreading her legs across his lap.

"That is not what I meant Hermione" He slid down slightly in this chair and pulled her hips closer so that his waiting erection was pushing at her core. "We have a company party tonight." He slinked his hands up her skirt and smacked her ass. "I though you said we couldn't do this at work any more?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything. I was just teasing you" Hermione smirked and grinded her hips against his before she stood again.

"Now you can't do that. I am your boss, you have to obey me." He tired to pull her back but she was half way to the door.

"I will see you tonight Mr. Malfoy."

"Wear that sexy little black dress tonight" Draco demanded.

"Not a chance" She gave him one last smile and left the room. She had bought a dress just for this night and she knew that Draco would have to hold himself back for the entire night. She couldn't wait!

"Hermione" Ginny called from her front room. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed for the party tonight" She called back from her room. Ginny was suddenly at her door.

"What party?" She asked eyeing Hermione's dress with almost jealous eyes. "You look hot. Oh my god Draco is going to be drooling in his pants for you"

"You haven't told Harry about any of this right?" She turned her upper body to bring the long zipper up her side.

"I haven't. I know it's not lying but I don't like knowing something that I can't tell him."

"He would have a bitch fit if he found out I was sleeping around with Draco, even more because he is my boss." Hermione turned to face her friend and smiled. "How do I look?"

The dress she was wearing was deep blue in color. The front neck line drooped in the middle, nearly exposing her breasts. On the back it dropped to expose her whole back then the remainder of the dress was floor length and flew behind her as she walked. Simple jewels, given to her by her boss, adorned her neck, ears and wrist.

"You've never looked better." Ginny went to hug her but though better of it. "When does the party start?"

"In an hour but Draco was going to send the company car for me early. I think we both know why."

"Cause your boss is pussy whipped" Ginny joked

"Sure thing but it's also me. I could have told him to stop but I like it to much." Just then there was a knock on the door "That's my ride Hun. I will talk to you late tonight" She hugged Ginny carefully and went to the door.

"You're late" Draco was standing in the middle of an empty party hall. "I sent the car for you a long time ago"

"It's only been half an hour. We got stuck behind an accident." As she spoke she watched Draco's eyes fall from her face to follow down her body. "Is this better then the black?"

"So much better" He closed the distance between them and his hand slipped inside her deep neck line and kneaded her breasts slowly. Hermione bit her lip but gasps when Draco's lips found her neck. He nibbled at her skin gently, making Hermione smirk.

"We shouldn't do this here" She found her head for just a moment and Draco sighed and pulled himself away from her.

"You always have to do it the hard way" He walked to the doors to the hall and closed them and sealed it with his wand. "Happy?" He asked before he turned around.

"Not quite yet" Hermione had unzipped her dress, which was now pooled at her feet leaving her in nothing but her panties "You can have me, if you can catch me." Slowly she slipped off her black high heels and poised to run from her now very horny boss. He smirked and started towards her at a quick almost running pace. She turned and ran towards the open doors of the veranda. He caught her there, pinning her back to his chest. Hermione squealed in delight and then pleasure as he stroked her covered pussy.

"I caught you, now I get to play" his hand slipped under the cloth and dipped into her heated core. "Still as sweet as ever" He pumped his fingers slowly until Hermione was quivering in his arms.

"Please…just…fuck me" Hermione begged. She had one hand on Draco's arm and the other was clutching at the stone rim of the veranda to keep her balance.

"What makes you think I will? You have been bad if anything I should punish you" He pinched her clit causing Hermione to moan loudly.

"Please!" She begged again but louder.

"I will punish you later for misbehaving but right now we have guests arriving soon. I will grant your wish" He hissed into her ear and opened his pants to revel Hermione's favorite part of her boss. She was quickly riddled of her underwear and he filled her to the brim with his well endowed sex.

"Yes" Hermione whimpered and moved her hips to make him move. He didn't need any more then that to take his pound of flesh into her. Their cries echoed into the night again and again.

"That's right. I own you." Draco whispered into her ear and gripped her breast tightly in his hand.

"I don't belong to you" she panted between thrusts and pleasure filled mews.

"Scream for me Granger. Scream" He released her breast and went to the nerves hidden between her folds and pinched and pulled at it.

"Never" she defied him and in return he pulled her hair away from her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin and pulling at her nerves again. Hermione's scream pierced the night. Her walls tightly clenched around his sex and milked him for all he was worth. Draco groaned into her skin as he came in her. Setting her on her feet, Draco fixed himself then helped Hermione back to her dress and watched as she dressed and fixed her hair.

"I didn't know you liked to bite" She came up to him and whispered sexily into his ear. "I think I like it" Flicking her tongue at his ear she smirked again. Draco growled and glared at her.

"I have to host this party now and I really don't need you doing this to me again." He grabbed her hand and placed it on the budge in his pants. He growled again as she started to stroke it. "Enough, Granger. They should be here shortly" He pushed her away but grabbed her hair to fix it around the bite mark on her neck.  
"We will continue this later." He unlocked the door and not a moment later the hall started to fill. Hermione talked, laughed and danced with everyone there that night. She was the dutiful hostess as she made business deals with every possible person in the room. Draco would never tell her but she was the reason that his business was doing so well. She would be invaluable in the company. Late in the night she stood by Draco as he spoke to one of the people who invested with him.

"I am planning on opening another branch in Scotland in about a year, as soon as I can get a good lease on a building."

"Why haven't you told me about this?" Hermione nearly choked on her drink when he said that. Her mind flashed through that last month and she could not remember anything about this.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He didn't really look at her as she spoke

The woman who they were talking to smiled and touched Draco's arm "I do believe she is angry at you."

"She does not enjoy being out of the loop." He smiled at the woman, the way that he had seen him do too many women including her. Hermione swallowed her pride and smiled at him.

"I am sorry for my outburst. You have every right as my boss to not tell me your plans. Excuse me" she walked away from them, grabbing another flute of Champagne as she went. She scolded her self for acting to familiar with her boss. She drained her drink and added another until her head began to fuzz.

"Excuse me! Everyone I have an announcement I would like to make." Draco stood on the small stage in the front of the hall. "As I have told many of you tonight I am planning to branch out into Scotland. I will be working there until the company is up and running smoothly. While I am gone I will need someone to look after my affairs. I thought long and hard about my choice but in the end I kept coming back to the same name" His eyes searched for her in the crowd until he found her looking up at him. "I will leave my company in the beautiful hands of one Miss Hermione Granger." Her eyes widened as he summoned her with his hand. "Hermione come up here please" Hermione stumbled slightly when she saw everyone's eyes on her. She took a deep breathe, trying to clear the fuzz from her brain before she walked with her head up, confident this time. He presented her to the crowd and they clapped and she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity. This means so much to me." Hermione couldn't stop smiling as the party slowly ended. She and Draco were the last ones in the hall.

"Come back to my place?" He asked when they were alone.

"No I think this calls for my own bedroom" She smiled at him from under her lashes and he smirked back.

"If you say so."

"I have to thank you the right way. I am now in charge." She reached up and loosened his tie touching his chest as she did so. She held on to him tightly, taking them outside her small apartment. "I will have you crying my name." She attacked his lips and he opened the door. Stumbling, Hermione and Draco made it to the bed. Hermione pushed him back and smirked. "Take off that jacket" She commanded and he dropped the jacket. "Now, the shirt." She didn't take her eyes off his as he unbuttoned this shirt and let it join the jacket. His chest was bare now and Hermione smiled sweetly pushing him until he lay flat across her bed.

"I've never got to use these. You should be honored" Hermione pulled a leather cuff attached to a thick medal chain from under the edge of the bed. She fitted it to his wrist and went around for the other one.

"I think I made the right choice for a promotion." He pulled against the cuffs and found they were tight. He gowned and Hermione giggled. "Are you going to let me out of these at all tonight?"

Hermione slipped off the bed and dropped her dress to the ground before mounting his body again. She laid her chest over his so that he could feel her breasts. "Not once." she took his ear between her teeth and sucked on it. Draco groaned and tightened his fists against the cuffs.  
"How do you like pain, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione did a little wand less magic and conjured a riding crop. She gave him a naughty smirk as he eyed the crop. "Are you frightened Draco?" she trailed the crop down his face and chest.

"Of you? Never" he looked up at her as she tapped the leather against his chest.

"Hummm well you should be" she dragged the leather to one of his nipples and brought it down hard. Draco hissed loudly at the feeling that soured through is body and to his already stiff cock. She did it again before moving on to the other side. Each time the crop came down, Draco's hips rose and a dark cry left his lips. Hermione leaned down and took the reddened nipple into her mouth and soothed the ache.  
"Scared yet?" Hermione ghosted her hips over his.  
"No" His voice was not as sure as it was a few minutes ago. Hermione reached up and loosened the chains that tied Draco to the bed, still keeping this hands tied.  
"Turn over then" She moved off his body and watched as he crossed his arms and turned on his stomach. She tightened the straps again and sat her ass on Draco's legs. "I will have you screaming my name." she brought the crop down on his ass. He groaned loudly. Hermione smiled and smacked his right cheek again and again until it was taunt and red. Draco was still holding his tongue. She reached under him and took his penis in her hand. "You're a hard one to break" Draco moaned loudly as she worked his cock slowly. He was impossibly hard and just her touched made his hips buck forward. Hermione was as hot as he was hard. Every time the leather hit his skin her pussy would pulse with need.  
"Please" he whimpered when she pulled her hand away. Hermione smirked and moved to his left cheek. His cries got louder every time the leather made contact with is skin.  
"God...Hermione" He broke at last, screaming her name into the room. She smacked him again "Mione" He groaned. "Please"  
"Good boy. You can turn over now" Draco was on his back again "You deserve a treat." Hermione slid up his body and kissed his lips hungrily. He responded with the same need. She pulled away suddenly and trailed her tongue down his chest until her lips rested on the hard purple head of his dick. Hermione locked eyes with him before she took his penis in her mouth, sucking as she went.  
"My god Hermione...Do that again" He called loudly. Much to his dismay she released his organ from her hot cavern.  
"I'm not done with you yet." she crawled up to him until her hot sex was in his face. "It's my turn" Before she finished her sentence his tongue plunged deep into her core. Hermione had to grip her headboard because her body almost collapsed under the sedge of pleasure that Draco's tongue and teeth were causing her. Closing in on her first orgasm of the night Hermione and Draco heard a small voice coming from the hallways.  
"Hermione are you home yet?" Ginny called just loud enough for them to hear.  
"Yes...Oh god...yes" She answered Ginny and moaned loudly. The door opened slightly and Ginny peaked though.  
"Oh my god I'm sorry...I'll just see you in the morning."  
"No...Ginny wait" Hermione had a sudden naughty idea. She moved away from Draco's amazing mouth to whisper in his ear. "How about another player?" They both looked at Ginny and Draco smiled.  
"Fucking Potters girl...sounds good to me" He kissed Hermione's lips but she rolled off the bed and ran to her best friend.  
"Come here Ginny" They had dabbled together, even sharing a guy or two, while they went to college during the time Harry needed time to think if he wanted to be with Ginny or not. "You're going to play with us." Ginny looked over at Draco and gave Hermione a look.  
"I shouldn't..." She was silenced by Hermione's lips over hers, moving gently. Hermione's fingers worked at here shirt, pulling it over her head quickly.  
"We are showing Draco how happy I am about my promotion. You have to play with us." Ginny got a dark look in her eyes as she eyed Draco's happy erection.  
"Then I can't leave." Ginny smirked and pulled off her pants, panties and unclipped her bra. Hermione dragged her to the bed, she was on one side of Draco's body and Ginny stayed on the other. Their lips met and hands roamed over the others breasts. Hermione was the first to move lower. Her fingers pushed into her wet folds fingering the nerves there.  
Draco lay, tied to the bed, wanting nothing more then to touch the two beautiful women fucking each other over him.  
"Gods you two are going to be the end of me." He cursed the two. Hermione looked down at him and smiled.

"Draco feels left out. We should include him" Hermione lowered Ginny's head until his weeping sex was in her mouth. Ginny moaned as she deep throated his penis. Hermione smile as she watched then, picking up the riding crop again. Crawling behind Ginny, she spread her legs and Hermione tapped the leather against her clit. Ginny groaned at the feeling of the leather against her sensitive skin. The first time the crop came down hard, Ginny moaned loudly. Draco pulled tighter at his restraints and threw his head back.

"Fuck" He nearly yelled. "Please just fuck me" He pleaded at last and Hermione smirked  
"So be it. You have been a good boy tonight. I will give you a small taste of what we have to offer." She pulled Ginny up to kiss her before placing her hot sex over his begging cock. She watched his face as she slowly impaled herself on him. They both groaned at the pleasure that surged through them. Hermione pumped his sex quickly. Ginny crawled up Draco's body and kissed his prefect lips.  
"How does it feel?" She asked him "Being tied up and helpless while we fuck you senseless?" She smirked and positioned her pussy above his lips. He began lapping and nibbling at her most sensitive flesh. The house filled with the sounds and smells of sex as the three friends gave in to their most cardinal desires.

"Don't stop that" Ginny gripped the headboard with white knuckles as Draco licked and sucked her closer to completion.

"That's right Ginny." Hermione fisted her hair and pulled her hair back to kiss her. Their tongues twisted between them just before a shocking orgasm took Ginny by shock. Her cry was louder then any other noise for a moment.

Hermione removed herself from Draco much to his displeasure. Ginny laid herself down next to Draco and raised her hand to work his weeping head. Hermione hovered over Ginny's nipples and looked at her from under her lashes.  
"I think someone is very excited." Her tongue leaped out and tasted the hot flesh. "mmm." She latched on to the pert nipple and suckled it like a child. The red head's back arched and her grip on the hard cock tightened which caused Draco to let out a deep noise.  
"Just finish this damn it!" Draco and Ginny cried out together. Draco was getting a clear view of Hermione's ass and each time that she waved it in the air his cock would pulse. Hermione acted as if she didn't hear him and loved her girlfriend's breasts.

"Damn it Hermione I will give Martin the job…" He started too threaten but was cut short by a hot little mouth close around balls. Ginny sucked greedily at the sack and licked his penis like it was candy. Hermione slid down Ginny's body until she reached the apex of her beautiful thighs. Sliding her hands down the soft skin, Hermione parted her legs and lapped at the sweet nectar there.

"Oh Ginny. You are very tasty." Clamping on to her clit, Ginny cried out as completion started to build again. Hermione worked on Ginny until she was wreathing in her hands and Hermione was so hot she had to check to see that she wasn't really on fire. Ginny released Draco's penis and sat up to tend to Hermione.

"You're doing all the work" She whispered as she pushed her to lay next to Draco. "It's time for you to play." Ginny pinned Hermione down and lavished the nipples that stood ever so ready. Hermione moaned at the first touch. With a little wandless magic, the braces holding Draco to the bed disappeared. It wasn't a moment later when Draco pushed Ginny to the side and entered the hot cunt that had been taunting him all evening.  
"You like that? I will give you the fucking of a lifetime and then tomorrow we work." He thundered into her as her moans and cries populated the house.

"God yes!" Hermione pulled up the sheets with white knuckled moans. This is why she couldn't turn down a sexual encounter with her boss. He made her feel like no man in her life had. If only they could stand each other outside of the bedroom, than maybe they could have a chance of having a relationship.

Ginny sat watching, grasping her breasts and trailed her fingers down to massage her clit. The cries of all three bodies grew louder and louder as peak were reached all at once.

"Wow" Ginny panted as she scooted down hover over Hermione. "I have never had anything like that before. I think we both understand that Harry can never know what happened tonight." She laid one last kiss on her puffy lips and then looked at Draco. "Thank you Draco" She kissed him as well before getting her clothes and headed for the shower.

When Draco pulled himself slowly from inside Hermione they shared a grown and then a long kiss. "This was fun" They laid on their backs next to each other simply reeling after an amazing session.

"I don't know what I am going to do when you go to Scotland. I will have to find a new fuck buddy." Hermione teased.

"I might just make regular trips back here for your delicious pussy." He dropped his hand down to cup her sex and Hermione let out a small moan as his fingers grazed her still sensitive cilt.

"I could live with that" They laughed for a moment before Draco rolled over kissed her lips and said "Don't be late tomorrow. I have work for this weekend for you" and she knew things between them would never change.

She giggled at him nearly pulling on one of her discarded shirts instead of his "Of course Mr. Malfoy."

**And this one is done. I have been working on this for many months…Its not edited, so if there are mistakes I am sorry. I have not sat down to type in a very long time but my winter quarter is over so I might have some time now. Happy Holidays everyone! Please review!**


End file.
